


Unconditional

by AndoriansRise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndoriansRise/pseuds/AndoriansRise
Summary: With the help of Hashirama's cells, Rin's life was spared. In the cave of horrors, master Madara chose to stay alive and is running the show. Rin and Obito dutifully follow his lead but the new dynamic has unforeseen consequences. Obito and Rin are changing but what about Madara?
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Bring Me to Life

She wasn't dead. He was certain of it. As he gripped her weakened body to his chest, he took off full speed to the cave that had become his home in the last few months of his life.

He set her down on the bed where he'd lay awake for hours on end contemplating his survival and his plans for the future. Never could he have imagined that one day not so far off he'd have Rin there, in dire need of medical attention, inching closer to death with each passing minute. Free flowing tears streamed down his face as he cursed the irony of how the place where he'd been brought back to life would be the place of her death.

He knelt down next to her and held her hand as she had his when he lay crushed under that rock. He understood in that moment how she must've felt. That despair of having to watch his life slip away as she helplessly sat beside him, wishing with all her being that it could've been different. But it wasn't. And here he was about to witness her life fade when he hadn't even truly gotten her back.

Damn his cursed life. Damn his existence. Damn it all.

He gritted his teeth in response to the pain gripping at his chest. The tears dripping from his chin landed one by one on their joined hands. He watched as they rolled off her delicate skin and onto the dirt floor beneath him, with each drip bringing him closer to a state of trance. He was consumed by his pain. He didn't even register the moment the white creature had detached itself from his body and began roaming about the space.

"Obito don't be sad." The creature was on the other side of the bed, opposite to his, now intently staring down at Rin.

Shocked to hear another voice, Obito looked up from the puddle of tears that had been steadily growing, his mind was foggy, he couldn't think. When the words sank in, he couldn't believe his ears. Fury invaded his being as his body began to shake from the anger it caused him. How could he say that? How could he not be sad? He was more than sad, he was devastated. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, stomped on and crushed, then put back battered and broken for him to feel every bit of pain. The person he loved most in the world, the most precious soul he had ever come across was about to lose her life. Was Guruguru mocking his pain? He couldn't vocalize his rage at the thought even if he tried, the river of tears had him choked up and all he could do was glare at the creature he had reluctantly come to think of as a friend.

The creature didn't seem fazed by his reaction, and instead, incredulous, he watched as it leaned forward towards Rin, specifically reaching for her mortal wound and began to spread it's white limb over her body. The white flesh was steadily stitching itself and slowly smoothing to become one with her. Unconsciously, he gripped her hand tighter as he watched in awe, his breathing becoming erratic as his mind struggled to generate conclusions to what he was witnessing.

But he was cursed he was sure of it... Was this some kind of sick joke his tortured mind was playing on him or was his "friend" really attempting to heal his beloved Rin?

* * *

The first time her eyes fluttered open his heart skipped a beat. Those chocolate colored eyes were gazing at him and he could do nothing to stop the quivering of his lower lip. After Guruguru had patched her up, he knew that if he had survived his horrific accident then she would too, but at seeing the life returning to her eyes and the color to her skin, he was bursting with such joy that it manifested itself in the most embarrassing way.

He was crying, blubbering like a little baby at her bedside from the happiness he felt at seeing her awake. He saw her hand twitch and her lips mouth something as if she was attempting to speak and he didn't hesitate to take her hand in his to reassure her that he was real, this was real, and they both had defied death. As if soothed by his presence, he felt the tension release from her body and watched as her expression relaxed with her eyes slowly coming shut again.

Gently he let go of her hand and stared for a moment. He took in the sight of her fair skin and delicate fingers. It was something he found himself doing time and time again. The day he thought he'd died, the last thing he could remember was the sensation of her fingers clinging to his hand, as if she held on long enough, maybe somehow she'd will him to survive. Maybe... maybe she had, maybe it was her desire for him to live that miraculously gave him the strength to subconsciously cling to hope and survive. And with that, also came the memory of a deep sense of regret of not having professed his love. As he felt her warm touch leave him, something sank in his chest. He wished for nothing more than to be able to see her just one more time, to look at their joined hands and smile for her even if that was the end. But he was already blind, the light gone, never to see or feel her touch again. Or at least that's what he had thought. Now that he had her so close, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful hands that saved lives and had somehow played a role in saving his, and here she was again giving him a purpose, fire to keep on fighting, living...for her. Just for her.

He wiped his tears, ready to return to his training when he caught Madara's cold stare. He thought the old fart had been asleep like he usually was, but apparently he'd witnessed the whole scene. His disapproving eye said it all. His body immediately tensed in response and waited for the geezer to speak. Because ever since he got there, it had been a never ending lecture with him, one that he wasn't always in the mood to hear. Hell, maybe he was never in the mood if he was honest. He hated being told what to do, especially by a bitter, washed out missing nin.

"She will always be hunted. What you witnessed today was only the beginning. Betrayal. Death. Pain. It never ends."

"She's alive ok! And now that she's with me, I will always be by her side to protect her." He stared at the ancient Uchiha defiantly. He had flown off the handle in his rage and left behind a blood bath when he'd found her. But they were scum of the Earth and they didn't deserve to live. And Kakashi, he didn't even want to think about him. Not yet. He wasn't sure what to make of his former comrade. He knew what happened wasn't technically his fault, but he couldn't help but to feel anger. He shook his head, held his ground and shoved away the memories of that day. He'd deal with those invasive thoughts later.

"Will you? How long can you protect her? And if you were to perish, who'd watch over her then? Her fate would be out of your hands and as you're dying, you'd be plagued with the what ifs of what's in store for her after your passing. You entrusted her care to someone else before, and he failed you miserably." Madara smirked when Obito's defiant stare faltered for a second and showed a glimpse of the insecure little boy he'd met some months back.

"That won't happen! I'll make sure of that!" Obito was practically growling at Madara, full teeth bared and fists clenched at his side as he seethed with anger. He waited for the older man to speak, but it never came. Madara had closed his eye and was back to ignoring him. Livid at his words and at his lack of response, he turned on his heels.

He'd show Madara, he'd prove him wrong. That day he trained hard, harder than he'd ever done before, his rage fueling his power.

* * *

In the darkness of the cave, the cold, damp, unwelcoming place reflecting the state of his soul, Madara sat and contemplated the boy.

He was naive, hopeful but most of all he was strong. He saw his potential and knew he had made the right choice in saving him. It was the perfect storm to manipulate him to his will and bring him to create the world he had been dreaming of for so long but failed to bring about because he had run out of time. He had grown old and his body was failing him, but this boy's fragile psyche would be the key to bringing about the new beginning.

An orphan, underestimated and ignored, traumatized by his girl's near death experience, and plagued by the memory of his own. His mind was damaged, even if Obito couldn't see it, but he, a man who'd walked and observed the Earth for many years even beyond his expiration date, could.

There were many ways to break him and the girl was the common denominator in all of his renditions of how it'd go. In one, he'd set her up to die, but ultimately he chose to let her live. This would be far more painful for the boy, he'd watch front row center as the world made his pretty little flower wilt away, dry up and take away the life from her. She would be the key, constant reinforcement that this world was rotten and if those you loved didn't physically die a painful death, they live to die on the inside and become a shell of their former self.

* * *

Obito. The name that drifted into her mind before she became fully conscious. She had opened her eyes once before, he'd held her hand, and then when she closed her eyes again she heard that sinister voice spilling cruel words, of dispair and discouragement. She heard Obito defending his stance and then she drifted off again. How long ago was that? She wasn't sure. It didn't matter anyway, all that mattered is that she needed to see him, prove that it wasn't a product of her near death hallucinations. She needed to get him, go find Kakashi and let him know they were both alive. To let him know that he didn't have to carry the weight of both their deaths on his shoulders, and that they should stand together like they were meant to. Most of all, to tell him how she regretted using him for her failed suicide attempt, because as soon as that lightning blade had struck and she saw the sheer terror in his eyes she knew she'd made a terrible mistake. Kakashi didn't deserve to live out his life with the guilt of her death on his conscience. At least now, she could return back under controlled circumstances and not endanger the village like when they were pursued by enemy ninja.

Summoning all her strength, she tried and failed to sit up from the foreign bed. Careful not to strain her significantly weakened torso, she repositioned herself to be completely flat against the mattress again. Such agony. She didn't remember ever feeling this kind of pain. Not even the moment when Kakashi had struck her. She assessed her chakra levels and concluded that she had enough to at least soothe her pain as she made her way to sitting position. With one hand lifting her up from the mattress and the other emitting the green glow of her healing jutsu pressed to her chest, she made her way up. Breathless from the effort, she sat there for a minute hunching forward in a pathetic attempt to regain her composure.

Lifting her head, she scanned her surroundings. She was shocked at the primitive living quarters she was in. Whoever had performed her surgery must've been an elite medical ninja to make do in such harsh and inhospitable conditions. When she focused her senses she turned to the figure slowly approaching from the shadows. She wasn't restrained and she could feel no sealing justus on her, so she remained calm and watched the figure come into the light, deducing that he was no threat to her.

The oldest looking man she'd ever seen in her life, struggling to walk, continued making his way to her bed, not uttering a word and with his visible eye carefully trained on her person. Red... Uchiha! Despite her current state, she began to worry he would topple over when his breath grew ragged from the effort of walking.

"Mr, are you alright?" Her caring nature and medical ninja instinct kicked in, ignoring her own pain and prepared to help in whatever way she could.

"I should be asking you that."

That voice. She gasped in surprise, she recognized it. It was the voice of the man obito had been arguing with. Come to think of it, where was he now? Panic setting in she looked around for an escape. As if reading her mind the old man spoke again, still making his way over.

"I'm not here to harm you, but you need to listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

"Where's Obito?" She was being rude, she knew it, but she still felt panicked at the thought of not seeing him around, because if man who's voice she'd heard was real, then certainly Obito had to be as well.

"He will be back soon. We must talk first before you get to see him."

Clenching her teeth, drowning in the feeling of helplessness, she swallowed hard and pleaded. " I need to see him, people are waiting for him, for us, they need to know we are fine!"

"Do you remember what happened? How you got here?" He asked calmly, ignoring her statements, showing her who held the reigns and the steered the conversation.

"Yes..." Of course she did, how could she forget how she had gotten there.

"Then you know what you are. You can feel the unstable presence within you."

Yes. She said in her mind. She didn't want to voice what she'd become, she'd barely had time to process it when her time on this Earth had seemingly run out.

"I know you heard what I said to Obito, and it is the truth. Because of what you are they will continue to hunt you down. All nations fight over the powers of the tailed beasts and within you resides one of them. As long as you live with it inside of you, you will never have peace and will only bring misfortune to those around you. I needn't give you any examples, because I'm sure it's fresh in your mind."

Rin's mouth gaped open slightly, she wanted to speak but the words were caught in her throat. The old man spoke the truth and it is why she was prepared to die that day, she had already accepted that. But what about Obito, and what about what she'd done to Kakashi?

"It is better if the world presumes you are dead. Use this misfortune to your advantage, don't let it be in vain. Instead, work with me, with my plan, and you can save everyone from their pain."

He had a way with words because they'd pierced her soul. He hadn't said what his plan was, but that wasn't important to her at that moment, the part that stung, the words she knew rang true were that as long as she lived and ninja villages knew of her existence, she would be putting those around her in danger. She was a medical ninja, she was supposed to save lives not endanger them...

Tears welled up in her eyes and she struggled to hold them back. She didn't want to hurt anybody, she just wanted have her team back and see her family and friends again. To have peace, to have this this thing out of her. But the old man was right, in her current state, it was wisest if she stayed away. They would painfully accept her death and mourn her passing but at least, at least this way they would be safe. But Kakashi... He carried a heavy burden because of her, and she wanted to right that wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story diverges from cannon in more than one way. It's what makes fanfics so fun to write and read for some of us. I hope you will find it enjoyable and entertaining.
> 
> I have about 7 chapters complete and about 3 more after that in need of formatting.


	2. Creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those who expressed interest in seeing the rest.

It didn't take him long, he'd wandered to the smallest nearby town he could find that had any semblance of commerce to get a few items for Rin. If his recovery rate was any indication, he was aware they'd have to stay in that cave for a little while longer.

As annoying as Guruguru had been, having his body covered by the artificial human concealed his identity and gave him a boost in speed and power which he was secretly grateful for. Madara didn't inspire an ounce of confidence in him and so the less time Rin spent alone with him, the better.

He entered the cave and Guruguru took his form again only to immediately start poking fun at him.

"Ahhh, aren't you gonna get cleaned up? I'm sure your girlfriend will think you smell like poop if you walk up to her like that. Yuck! I myself was suffocating with your stink so close to me."

"Sh-sh-she's not my girlfriend and shut up, I smell just fine!"

"Funny I don't remember you ever bathing once since you got here." White Zetsu chimed in as usual to further fuel his irritation.

"I've bathed lots of times! Leave me alone! I'm trying to do something right now." If he could, he would beat them senseless for their incessant jabs.

He glared at them until they morphed back into the Earth then proceeded to check himself out only to realize that they were right, he was filthier than a stray dog. He raised an arm and took a whiff only to gag when the stench proved to be too much. Putting his arm back down and grabbing the bag with the stuff for Rin he turned in her direction and stood there frozen, horrified to see her sitting up and looking right at him. When their eyes met, she put her delicate hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles.

Oh God no why? This was the first time she was actually fully aware and conscious and that's what she was greeted with? He wanted to run away, but he also wanted to run to her and hug her tight. He hesitated a moment, but the desire to be next to her won out and so he swallowed his pride and gave her one of his signature goofball smiles.

"Rin you're awake." Feeling like a feeble peasant looking at a princess he stayed back too afraid to gas her out with his stench.

"Obito, it's ok. I'm stinky too." The sound of his name rolling from her lips was like a slice of heaven on Earth. He was hopeless, he always turned to putty around her sweet face. Believing her words to be an act of kindness to put him at ease he walked to her but kept a respectable distance between them.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you." Her playful look faded and was taking him in, smiling , beaming, looking as happy as he felt to see her.

"I know... I... me too." He had to hold back the urge to run to her, hold her and keep his tears in check. He didn't want to look like a crybaby, he didn't have his goggles to hide behind anymore, so he held his composure as best he could.

"Have you been awake long?"

"No, just a few minutes."

It made him worry when he saw she was struggling to keep up her smile, clearly lacking the energy for more but wanting to return the gesture of happiness.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I went to get you some fresh clothes, I figured you'd wanna change." He looked down at her bloodstained and tattered rags, it didn't suit her, he wanted to make sure that even if she felt like crap, at least she wouldn't look like it. He placed the bag next to her and watched as she took a peek inside.

"Is this all for me? What about your clothes?"

It only took him a second to register what she was referring to. That's right, all he had on were his boxers and a cloak, he didn't even have shoes!

"Ahh! Guess I should have huh?" He wrapped the cloak tightly around himself to cover his modesty while his face flushed red at the thought of Rin of all people seeing him half naked, unbathed, and scarred to hell. He was hideous and he felt truly embarrassed of his appearance, so he sat at the furthest edge of the bed away from her and turned his face to the darkest corner of the cave. She didn't seem to notice his retreat and instead he realized she took it as a sign of him giving her privacy to change when he heard her whimpering as she made tears at the fabric of her old clothes.

He wanted to offer help but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate. Sometimes when he was being brutally honest and introspective, he felt like a complete creep. Taking secret pictures, hanging them all over his room, making out with her image, practicing over and over again a scenario he knew most likely would never come to pass. Gods, he was fortunate she'd never come to visit his room, how would he ever explain himself? He didn't want to feel more like a creep by offering to help her change, because even if she didn't know the weird things he did to admire her; he knew, and that was enough to draw the line despite the fact that the gesture was purely innocent.

"Hey this is great Obito, thanks. You can turn around now." He obliged, carefully holding his cloak closed as if it could hide his insecurities and played it cool like he always tried to around her.

"Rin, these aren't the best accommodations but this is all I can do for you now. Your...err...treatment...requires for you to stay here for a little while, but I promise you as soon as you're better I'll take you home."

The look in her eyes left him feeling anxious. She didn't seem happy, relieved, hopeful, or any of those positive emotions he expected her to have, instead etched onto her features was a look of confusion.

"Does it have anything to do with this white stuff that's on my body and on yours?" She was avoiding the subject of "home." He wouldn't press her, seeing your life flash before your eyes is nothing short of a traumatic experience, and he understood her better than anyone. She needed time to process.

He did the best he could on his end by telling her everything, from Hashirama's cells, to the identity of the old man Madara. To anyone listening to his tale, the story would've sounded outrageous and far fetched, but their white flesh and the woodstyle abilities that came with it were a testament to his words.

Wide eyed and speechless, she descended onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling examining the massive roots of the the mysterious tree of life. He recognized the look, he'd been there, with the same feeling of disbelief reflecting in his eyes. It was a lot to take in. She needed time, maybe some space.

"It you need anything, I'll be right over there ok?"

She nodded and gave a weak smile but as he began to sit up from the bed, she caught him off guard when she grazed his hand. He gave it a light squeeze, cherishing the moments their hands came into contact, reminding him why he was alive and grateful for the opportunity to feel her there. A simple touch was all it took, he was revitalized, bursting with newfound energy.

"Guruguru! Zetsu! Get out here!" That pair annoyed the hell out of him but they weren't half bad training partners, and right now he needed all the help he could get to reach his goal.

* * *

Due to her recovery requirements, it was clear that even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to get out of there anytime soon. Her only consolation was that while she thought out the possibilities of her future, Obito would stay by her side. She watched as he trained furiously. It was so like him to do that, always overexerting himself to become better. It had been hours since he began and showed no signs of wanting to slow down, but she could see that he was struggling, straining to maintain good form as he sparred with the two white creatures. Finally he plopped down on the ground frowning, she saw him bring a hand to lightly graze his fingers over the empty eye socket, and as if serving as a trigger, he bolted back up with a second wind and continued his spar.

The eye she'd so crudely removed. She couldn't watch anymore. She turned around and let her tears flow. Rin had blamed herself for his death. If she hadn't gotten caught by those ninjas, if she'd been strong enough to escape, he wouldn't have needed to come to her rescue. Disgusted with herself she remembered how she selfishly thought of confessing her feelings to Kakashi when Obito had just given his life for them and his eye to Kakashi as his last will to keep her safe even after death. The months after his supposed death gave her many sleepless nights. She clung to her pillow and cried herself to sleep consumed by the guilt. The phrase "you never know what you have until it's gone" couldn't have been more true, it weighed heavily on her mind. Everywhere she turned she saw traces of him, and then there were the times when she looked at the white haired boy she had obsessed over and Obito's eye would look back at her. Kakashi's behavior didn't help, he felt the same guilt as she did and it only amplified her pain.

She came to dread nights, because when she was left alone with her thoughts and nothing to do, his image invaded her mind: all the good memories overshadowed by the final traumatic moment that put an end to his life. It was during one of those nights that the tears came to an abrupt halt when it dawned on her, she loved him. Not in the romantic sense in which Obito wanted to be corresponded, but with the purest form of love that brought light into her life and peace to her mind. His unconditional love for her had gotten him killed and deprived her of ever seeing that light again.

Now that she had him back, she felt unworthy of such selfless affection. She tossed and turned with little regard to her injury, hoping the pain would distract her from her turbulent thoughts, but then his voice called out to her. Like always, caring for her and looking out for her well being.

"Rin you ok?" She wasn't. She wanted him to stop being so good to her, she didn't deserve it.

"Yeah I'm ok." Her voice wavered, giving away her current state of mind.

He didn't resume his training and instead told the white humanoids to leave him alone and walked over to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Rin...?"

His voice. He was so worried for her. She didn't deserve him. Not one bit. Their time together was short, soon she wouldn't interfere with his life anymore, but for now she'd be the unworthy recipient of his love just for a little while longer.

"Will you lay with me?" She wanted to hug him, cling to him like she had her pillow.

"I'm filthy, I think I smell worse than before. But don't tell those guys I said that." He laughed half-heartedly, attempting to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Please? I don't care." She felt his hesitation.

Without turning around she reached a hand out to him, took a hold of his forearm and lightly tugged him her way. Slowly she felt his weight press down on the mattress next to her and the warmth of his body's close proximity tickled her skin. He didn't say a word and laid there stiff as a board. She couldn't take his rigidness, so she turned his way, and gently wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her forehead to the skin of his scarred cheek, she rested her neck atop his bicep, leaving his arm trapped beneath her weight. He couldn't escape, she wanted to make sure he stayed. Her actions, if it was even possible, made his body tense further and it made her a little disappointed that she was making him uncomfortable.

"Is this ok?" Her eyes wandered up to meet his single sharingan eye.

Her friend was beet red and looked to be struggling to form the most basic words. She wasn't doing this toy with his emotions, because she too loved him in her own way, but she missed him so much she could cry at the mere thought of possibly losing him again. She wanted him close, to soothe her own pain and create cherished memories to keep alive in her heart once they parted ways.

She felt him draw in a shaky breath, slowly he blinked and when he opened his eye again, it was black. He nodded his head and pulled her further into the embrace, bringing his free arm to rest on her waist. At that moment, she couldn't be happier, she could forget the cruelty of the situation they both found themselves in and dive into their little oasis of peace sheltered in each other's arms. Once again she pressed her forehead to his cheek and smiled onto his skin.

"Obito." His name slipped from her lips almost in a whisper.

* * *

The way she breathed out his name against his neck sent a shiver down his spine, raising goosebumps all over his natural skin. The caress from her warm breath was doing things to him. He'd always wanted to hold her, to have her close like this, but she didn't want him that way. He knew that this was nothing more than friends comforting each other, but God did he feel good right now.

Rin's slender body was providing more than enough heat and his own flesh was reacting. He still hadn't bothered to get himself a proper set of clothes and so her bare legs were upon his making their position more intimate than it had to be. To make matters worse, as he breathed in and out, the soft skin of her arm resting on his chest moved with every exhale, mimicking the feel of tender touches. He groaned at the torture his teenage hormones were putting him through and bit his tongue to curb his inappropriate thoughts.

Come on Obito, control yourself. His body was on fire and he was struggling to wind down enough to rest by her side. He tried inflicting pain by engaging in some aggressive cheek biting, but thanks to his Hashirama cells, that proved futile. Then he had the brilliant idea to meditate to control his breathing. Unfortunately for him, that only helped him become more aware of his own body and the predicament he was in.

He groaned again at the blessed torture of having her this close. There was no choice, he'd have to put some physical distance, but as he shifted his body to get up off the bed, he felt Rin take in a sharp breath. Her brows were furrowed and only relaxed again when he settled back down. Her unconscious self pulled closer into him where now one of her legs was fully resting and locking in both his exposed thighs, hips against his, and her small soft breasts resting on his chest.

Not good. He was going to explode if he didn't do something, it was too much for him, he couldn't think straight. Feeling like an idiot he let go of her waist and facepalmed himself so hard that the slap echoed in the silence of the cave, but Rin didn't stir. He activated his sharingan to check Madara's chakra to find him undisturbed, in the same state as always, and that's when his most brilliant idea came to mind.

Genjustsu.

Laying his hand back down to rest on his beloved Rin, trying his best to regain some sanity, he summoned chakra to concentrate around his eye and began his exercise. Two birds with one stone, escapism and training. With a grin a mile wide, he mentally congratulated himself. Obito you're good.

But he wasn't good. His genjutsu took him places he shouldn't have gone. Forgetting to be gentle, he bolted from the bed and found himself outside kneeling on the grass, hand working on himself, waiting for release. Sweet sweet release.

"Rin. I'm sorry." He whispered her name as he made a mess of himself, with only the gods and the stars as witnesses to his shameful lack of self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito is a 14 year old boy who is absolutely head over heels for Rin and he has wanted her BAD forever, so I hope that last part of his thoughts and what he did was not offensive or unbelievable.


	3. Enter Sandman

Her decision was made clear that day and was now in a heated discussion with the boy. Contrary to what those two believed he was awake most of the time and observed through his senses what went on around him, but right now they were so preoccupied they didn't notice he was actually watching them.

It started out with a simple observation by Guruguru.

"Ohhh Rin you look so healthy and pretty! I bet that's why Obito's so infatuated with you. Makes me want to fall in love!"

Madara's eyebrow always twitched at the idiotic remarks the swirled being made. Somehow he was certain those traits came exclusively from Hashirama's cells, the man played ignorance when he made wisecracks just like the artificial human.

"Hey! We're not talking about that."

"Hahaha so you admit it!" Guruguru pointed an accusatory finger.

"What!?" The boy's yell echoed throughout the cave, prompting the girl to laugh at his antics and flailing limbs.

"Rin not you too, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Well you certainly didn't deny it." Zetzu chimed in.

"Guys come on let's not pick on Obito so much. He's training me right now." Unbeknownst to the boy, she winked at the creatures and continued to giggle as she approached her friend.

"Exactly! No more interupting us unless you're gonna be useful." He was pouting like a petulant child, but the girl only smiled warmly at him until he eased up his expression.

His single sharingan eye followed their moves expertly. She attacked continuously with graceful kicks and punches, but the boy dodged and blocked every single one of them without breaking a sweat. Then something interesting happened. As he finished blocking one of her punches, the girl jumped up and dove straight towards him, an obvious punch was headed his way, and right at the last second, she shifted her weight slightly and kneed him right in the gut instead. Whether by chance or something different altogether, she'd finally gotten a hit in, the first clean blow he'd ever seen her land on him.

The boy tumbled backwards and landed on his behind. Instead of getting back up he sat there laughing and smiling at the girl. She paused her movements and tilted her head, puzzled by his reaction.

"You're acting like I just tickled you. "

"No, no, no! It was great! It felt great!"

"I didn't take you for a masochist." Zetsu couldn't help himself, but Madara had to admit the boy left himself open for the merciless teasing of the white duo.

"What did I say to you guys!" He turned to glare at the two but all he got was laughter from the swirly humanoid and a smirk from Zetsu.

"What I meant was that it felt strong. I think a couple more days of rest and you'll be back to your full potential. Then we can take you back to Konoha."

She was silent, her head hung low. There was a hint of panic in his body language as he scrambled to a standing position, eyes darting up and down the girl to gauge her reaction.

"I'm not going back."

The words echoed in the cave and Obito stared at her in disbelief.

"Wha-what do you mean? You have to, everyone's waiting for you."

"No, they think I'm dead."

"You know what I meant, Rin."

"It doesn't matter. This is for the best, I can't go, not like this." Her arms were stiff at her sides, hands balled into fists, head down avoiding Obito's face.

"Rin of course it matters, I'm going with you, I'll protect you. Those ninjas who were planning to use you are gone. There's alot of things I'm still sorting through myself when it comes to Konoha and Kakashi and Minato sensei, but I still think it's best we go home. If you need more time, we'll stay a little longer, whatever you need." He was almost pleading when he spoke, hoping she would say something different.

"I'm a ninja too, I am getting stronger day by day and I'll protect myself. You go! Don't burden yourself! You can have a life. You have a dream to become hokage."

"No way, this is where I draw the line. There's a time and a place for those dreams but right now you need me and I'm staying for as long as it's necessary." Her eyes were locked into his single eye. His determination to stay by her side only managed to irritate her.

"I'm never going back. And that's final. I'm not changing my mind." She dropped her head again in a futile attempt to hide her tears, but the splashing against the ground gave her away.

Softened by her pain, the boy deflated. His passion dissipating, compassion taking its place.

"Then neither am I."

Her head snapped back up at his words. She was about to speak but Madara finally found it to be the right moment to intervene.

"It is not such a bad idea to have him stay by your side. Your seal is weak and he is an Uchiha with the sharingan afterall."

His interjection was completely unexpected and the sudden change in their expressions said a thousand words.

"What does that have to do with this? I'm the jinchuriki, his eye can't help me." She clearly didn't like where things were going, she didn't like that he was providing reasons for him to stay, but this was his plan and the boy and the girl would fall in line.

"It has everything to do with it. There will be times the power and will of the tailed beast will leak from your body. If you are to ever lose control of yourself, there will be no one to stop you. The sharingan is renown for its abilities, specifically the ability to control the tailed beasts. We can cast powerful genjustu over them and bend them to our will."

The girl was shaking like a leaf and the boy was staring at her intently, restraining himself from reaching over to comfort her.

"Then it's settled, I'm staying by your side Rin. You won't ever have to worry about that happening as long as I'm here."

"Obito...no, you can't, your dreams...no." She was openly sobbing, her small frame shivering uncontrollably.

She was his weakness, and he'd exploit that. He watched as the boy reached over and held her in his arms, letting her come undone and accept that this was it, there were no other options in Obito's mind.

* * *

After their argument, he didn't bring up the subject again, and their days resumed as if it never happened. She was out with the two humanoids, they'd taken her to a nearby river to wash up after one of their daily sparring sessions. He was unfortunately accustomed to being a bit filthy now, and she didn't seem to mind that he washed up much less often than her. Every night, she still sought his company. At first he was apprehensive, scared of a repeat of the first night, but he eventually got used to their closeness and could feel at peace when they laid together. He would press her body to his chest and let his nose rest on her head, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. Sometimes she'd spoon him instead. She'd taken a liking to his longer disheveled hair and would run her fingers through it, soothing him to sleep. Those moments were pure bliss. The light touches of her blessed fingers filled his lonely heart with love, and in those moments he would feel complete.

But it wasn't perfect, he could sense her guilt of having him there. He still needed to clear his head and come to understand her. As it was now, he couldn't comprehend what her reasoning was behind staying away from their village, they would have many more resources at their disposal of they returned.

He was wracking his brain for answers, when he felt the ominous presence of Madara. When his eye laid upon him, the feeling was unmistakable. Yes, it was him. It had to be. He must've said or done something to Rin. There was no other explanation.

"You, you did this! You have her under threat or something, she would never stay here by choice."

Their sharingan eyes glowed in the dark space, clashing, silently fighting for dominance. Their tomoes were spinning wildly, revealing their mangekyou sharingan in response to the tension in the air between them.

"Remember, she is the one who tried to commit suicide. She deemed death to be a better option than returning to get help in the first place. Was that also my doing? Did I send her over the edge then?"

"That was different, she was being pursued. She has me now. I can transport her there with my sharingan. There'd be no danger."

"It doesn't change her status. She still has a beast within her, the three tails belongs to another village. She knows this. It could cause conflict for Konoha, perhaps war? " The old man's stare was piercing, even with the haggard body, his presence was overwhelming.

He had a point and he had no answer to their dilemma. He was beginning to shake, he didn't know if it was from anger, frustration, or both. It was always the same with the geezer, somehow he got under his skin and got his blood boiling.

He wanted a way to get her life back and the old man was telling him things he didn't want to hear. She'd always been kind to him and he understood her need to free him of the responsibility to watch over her. She wanted him to be free and be able to pursue his dreams, but if she wasn't in that future, even as a friend supporting him, then it suddenly didn't feel worth it. She had been the only light in his lonely life, the only person to acknowledge him when everyone else thought him an unworthy ninja and a loser. His strongest bond and the person he loved most in this retched life. No one could ever replace her, there'd always be that pain in his heart at the loss of her. He couldn't bear it. He would never willingly make that choice to part with her.

"Anonimity buys her time. Buys us time if you're willing to cooperate. I will create a world of peace and love where no one will have to die or suffer an unjust death. You can make the world safe for her."

And there it was, always trying to work him. He had a sinking feeling he had been right, Madara had gotten to her with his words and in a way he couldn't blame her, they were compelling. It was so ironic that a man with an aura as dark as his could preach words of peace and love. He hated thinking about it, because he wanted those things too. He wanted her safety more than anything. His precious Rin, she'd been a victim of the never ending conflict, and now she was damned to live with a demon within her for the rest of her days. He wouldn't accept it. He couldn't accept it.

Rin, I'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

Madara had sent him off to complete what Obito believed to be menial tasks that were beneath him. At first Obito had been reluctant to leave her but the older man explained that if he wanted a way to show him any gratitude for saving his life, this was it. So he stormed off muttering under his breath with the white humanoids in tow.

She was left alone with Madara, and it was one of the rare occasions where his eye was open. It intimidated her. He couldn't quite move well enough to do anything, but his presence made the air feel heavy.

Forcing down her reservations about the man. She took a deep breath. She would not waver. She wanted to ask, and she wanted to hear what he had to say. She had nowhere to go and this man talked of peace and love and all other things that didn't seem sincere when looking at his bitter expression.

"I want to know about the plan."

Madara seemed to smirk, but she couldn't quite tell because it was dark and he was far away enough to hide his expressions.

"Look into my eye and I'll take you there."

She knew what the Uchiha eyes could do to a person, but she needed to know, and so reluctantly she met his singular glowing red eye. A foreign chakra flowed through her, her senses felt dulled and she was standing in a white abyss where only he and her existed. And then the visions began.

His life, his pain, the founding of the village, the beasts, destruction, war. All flashing into her mind, crushing her soul. What was this? She could feel warm tears on her face. When she started crying, she didn't know, but her chest ached, and her mind was tired.

He released her from the genjustsu.

"That is what this life is. The shinobi system is broken, they all fight for power and destroy each other in the process. No one ever wins."

She was clutching at her chest, the gaping hole that used to be there suddenly felt exposed again.

"I want to fix it, and I can do it, but I will need you and Obito to do your part."

She nodded in acknowledgement, listening intently.

"The beasts must be sealed, and for that we need shinobi capable of providing the power to do so."

"Who?"

"Seeking them out will be your job."

* * *

Her big brown eyes went wide with wonder. They were staring at him, hanging on his every word, waiting for him to say more. The tears were beggining to dry but her expression caught him off guard. It unnerved him.

Those eyes. They were familiar. He'd seen them before and they haunted him. Hashirama. She had that same hopeful doe eyed look Hashirama would give him when they were kids and he spoke of dreams of peace and stability. He gripped the arms of his chair, frustrated by the realization.

"What about me? The beast inside me? What will happen?"

He kept his eye closed not wanting to look at those eyes anymore. Ironic, she should be the one turning away.

"It too will be sealed. You'll be free of that burden."

Her vitals went wild, she was excited, she was relieved, he could feel it. He knew then, he was close. She'd follow his word, she just needed one more push and he knew just the thing.

"I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chp4 gets the ball rolling. Now you know why and where they stand.


	4. Misery

"Does this hurt?" She gently applied chakra to the joints on his elbow. She looked up at him with eyes full of hope, seeking his approval.

"No." Madara said said sharply. He didn't care to be friendly with them, he just wanted them to do what they were supposed to, but out of the corner of his eye he didn't miss the way her smile widened and didn't leave her face for the rest of the time she worked on him.

"All done." She said cheerfully, happiness radiating off her like the warmth of the sun.

He didn't thank her, he didn't even look at her, even more now than before she reminded him of the fool. Even when he'd ignore him or mistreat him, he still smiled at him as if he could see something others couldn't.

She walked away to rejoin Obito's sparring session only for the boy to attempt and fail at whispering his complaints.

"All that nice stuff you do for him and not even a little thank you or a nod of acknowledgement."

"Obito, he's old and he's in pain. It makes old people grumpy and they don't think of that stuff."

"That's not how the old people I helped treated me when I did nice stuff for them. I always got candy as a reward. Made being late worth it." He was grinning, proud of his deeds.

"You're silly. Was the candy worth it after all the trouble you got into?" She giggled and playfully bumped into Obito's shoulder turning the boy into a stuttering mess.

Madara rolled his eye. At the girl for calling him grumpy, he was stern and serious and she completely missed the point of the way he interacted with them, and at the boy for acting like such an idiot around her.

* * *

He'd expected more resistance from the pair but they proved to be progressively more cooperative, pliable. The girl in particular even went out of her way to make his life more comfortable. He had planned to use her medical talents to heal himself to a point where he could take a more active role in his plan until he got his rejuvinated body back, but he never had to even suggest it to her.

To his surprise, when she was done with him, he felt like a young man again, like he could disconnect himself, roam about as if he wasn't tied to that place. Intrigued by the girl's abilities, he'd sent them on a mission to gather scrolls with forbidden medical ninjutsu texts to further test how far her capabilities could go. He had knowledge of many texts as he'd roamed the lands for decades, but he'd sent them to retrieve a particular set in a particular place. He'd kill two birds with one stone. It was the perfect opportunity to introduce more than one pervasive thought into their young impressionable minds. He didn't like the way they were getting so comfortable around him, they were making themselves at home and he had to break that soon. He wasn't their adoptive grandfather. Obito even had the nerve to call him Gramps and Rin would be kind and dote on him as if he were family, growing somewhat attached to him.

They were both too soft.

When they got back from their current search for the scrolls, Rin and Obito would go on their first real mission for the plan. It was the point of no return for the pair. They'd be in too deep.

He would be grateful for that moment, because sometimes he regretted not killing her. It was sickening for him to watch Obitos obsession, but also the girl disturbed him. A strange feeling he couldn't shake. A minor nuisance, but a nuisense indeed.

* * *

"Hey this mask really suits me huh? Now no one will be scared to look at me. Or grossed out or whatever they feel when they see my scars." He was smiling excitedly playing with the different masks he'd picked up on one of the stops they'd made.

"You don't need it." She said softly, but he caught her expression and blushed slightly. All of sudden the talkative and excitable Obito that held the masks was gone and was replaced by the bashful clumsy one.

She took in his appearance. Beneath the cloaks they were sporting, he wore an all black outfit that clung to his muscles. He worked out with a passion she'd never seen anyone have before and the results were manifesting themselves in a bulkier, brawnier version of him. He was getting taller, his voice was deepening, he was becoming a man before her eyes.

"S-ssure I do!" His voice cracked but he smiled anyway and put a hand behind his head, a nervous tick of his.

"You're handsome you know that don't you?" Even she could admit that. Regardless of feelings, she wasn't oblivious, Obito was attractive, and his scars only served to give him that rugged bad boy look that made girls go wild.

He looked totally and utterly embarrassed, stumbled and almost tripped over his own feet when she said that. Instantly showing her why girls never took him seriously and shattering her own borderline inappropriate image she'd began to create. And she too felt a bit embarrassed. Maybe they were spending too much time alone together. These things were bound to filter through, it was the hormones, right?

* * *

The trip had started with him in lalaland. Rin had just called him handsome! He was almost giddy, smiling at everyone that looked his way, forgetting at times to raise the hood of his cloak. That's right he was handsome, because if Rin thought so then that's all that mattered to him. It took him by surprise and he practically made a fool of himself by almost falling on his face. He thought himself to be hideous. The mismatched skin colors, the marred right half of his face, the missing eye, his unruly hair. He hated looking at his reflection and that's why he was so ecstatic about the masks, that way he wouldn't have to look at his deformities and be reminded of his failures as a ninja and as Rin's protector. With the way Rin sometimes would caress his skin and the way her eyes would begin to water, he was certain she felt sorry for him, thinking that he looked like a sad excuse of a human being, but she didn't think that at all. For some reason beyond his comprehension she thought him handsome. Before, his first inclination would be to believe her to say kind words out of my pity, but he'd since come to realize he was wrong. So he was beaming at the memory, at the way she had a slight blush that he'd never seen on her before when she spoke about him. He'd never forget it.

But like all good things in his life, no matter how small, there was a price to pay. When he'd gotten a friend that appreciated him, Rin, she ended up liking someone else. When he finally was promoted to chunin, he was upstaged by Kakashi. When he finally got his sharingan, he was almost killed and was horrifically disfigured. When he'd gotten Rin back, she was cursed with a beast. He thought he was a good person, why didn't anything ever go his way without having to pay in blood and tears for it?

The moment they phased into the outskirts of the village hidden in the rain his mood went sour. No more were the bright villages, the vibrant colors of flowers, or the busy trails of people. Gray. Rain. Destruction. Devastation took its place.

He looked over at Rin, her eyes were peeled wide open and as was his taking in the ruins that seemed to go on as far as his line of sight could reach.

"What happened here?" She had a hand clutched to her heart.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." His brows were furrowed, wondering if there was even anyone alive.

They rushed forward for another hour. The rain didn't let up and neither did the sight of the endless ruins on their path. The sharingan was a blessing and a curse. Even at full speed, his eye captured every detail and burned it into his memory.

At the first sign of life, Rin insisted they stop and talk to the people. They weren't welcome. Everywhere they turned they were regarded with suspicion, eyes were glued to their backs when they felt they weren't looking.

"We don't really need all this food, Rin." Obito whispered discretely.

"We don't but look at these people, they're poor and they're starving, they could use the cash from the sale."

Obito just nodded. He wasn't against helping others but they didn't have much to offer. Madara had given them a measly bag of coins that barely covered what they'd bought, so he wasn't sure they were actually much help. Nonetheless, the old woman took the currency in her shaky arthritic hand, nodding in gratitude.

They roamed the singular main street of the town and were dismayed to see thin frail people in rags for clothes living in shacks. Then there were the children. Thin limbs with swollen bellies. Rin found his hand and he took it protectively as he led her away from the last leg of the street, just one more block and they wouldn't have to look anymore.

"Mr, miss." A boy ran seemingly out of nowhere. The child didn't have any shoes and even the rain couldn't wash away the pasted on dirt from his skin.

"What is it kid?" Rin was too stunned to answer, so Obito addressed the boy tugging at his cloak.

"Do you have any food? My brother is sick and I don't have anything to give him." Obito took in the boys appearance. The bony hand, the eyes that seemed to big for his face, sunken cheeks. The boy was staring at the satchel in Obito's free hand, pleading with his eyes for him to say yes.

"Sick? What's wrong? I'm a medic, I can help." She'd broken out of her stupor and was was looking at the child with those kind sympathetic eyes of hers.

"Really?" The kid perked up and Obito couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, he wanted to help but enemy ninja were known to use children to pull at their heartstrings and lead people into traps. Rin however didn't seem to have such reservations.

"Yes! Take me to him and I'll cook you guys up a little something." She ran a hand over the boys head and was readily tugging Obito to follow the boy.

No matter. He had his kamui, if push came to shove, he'd teleport them away.

The boy led them further and further into the rubble until they entered another gray broken down house. The smell was musty and there were leaks all over the roof. In the corner of the room, on a stained and ripped up cardboard makeshift bed was a bundle of blankets with a smaller boy wrapped up inside. Rin let go of Obitos hand and rushed forward to kneel in front of the ailing child.

Two hours later and they were all sitting around a small pot of vegetable soup Rin had prepared for the kids. She spoon fed the smaller child and Obito watched as the older boy greedily swallowed up the broth.

"Careful, don't want to get sick from eating too fast." Rin was mothering them, she was too kind. He remembered all the times he'd gotten hurt and had no one to look out for him, until there was her. He watched fondly as she cared for the younger boys thinking of how wonderful her hands felt when she patched him up, not knowing she wasn't just healing his wounds but his lonely broken heart as well. He was smiling at nothing and at everything. Even in the midst of destruction Rin was still a shining light guiding him out of the dark.

"Mr? You ok?" The older boy was staring at him with soup dripping down his chin.

"Uh, yeah why?" The kid should be worrying about himself, he thought, sure he was all scarred up but he wasn't the one looking like he was coming out of the apocalypse.

"Well it's just you were staring and smiling at that wall like you were seeing something. Momma told me when people are extra hungry they see things that aren't there so I thought maybe you should have some soup too."

"I'm fine!" He nearly shouted, feeling like the kid was accusing him of being crazy.

The kid squirmed backwards flinching at Obitos reaction, immediately making him regret raising his voice. He sighed and spoke calmly, "I already ate earlier. You eat." He cleared his throat and turned his back to them before catching a glimpse of Rin shooting him a silent warning to be nicer to the kid. He shot her an apologetic look back and her eyes softened for him like they always did when he would screw up and she would forgive him anyway because she knew he was clumsy and awkward and couldn't help himself.

They stayed longer than they should've. They fed the boys and Rin administered her healing jutsu on the younger child to no avail. Every night they watched him grow weaker until he was nearly delirious. Years of malnutrition and a faulty heart couldn't be fixed with a few days of food and healing jutsu. He needed medication, a hospital, proper living conditions.

"Mommy will you hug me?" They'd found out their parents had long passed and the boys had been fending for themselves. Rin hugged the boy anyway. If they couldn't give him health, they could at least make his last moments comfortable. The green glow of her chakra continued, soothing the boy in his pain.

Obito and the younger child's brother watched helplessly. The brothers holding hands and Obito resting a reassuring hand on the older boy's shoulder. He knew what it was like to be alone, he knew what it felt like to see your loved one dying. By some miracle of the gods he'd gotten Rin back, but this boy had no such good fortune. His brother's life would fade and they'd be able to do nothing more.

The night the boy died was the night Obito renewed his vows to save the world. He watched Rin and the older brother break down in tears as he silently held back his. He had to be the strong one.

They left the older brother in the care of the older woman they had met earlier. She grumbled and complained at having another mouth to feed, but Obito and Rin gave up the last of their coins and hoped with all their hearts that she would do the right thing.

Rin didn't want to leave him behind, but they had no other options. Instead, he held her in his arms and they vowed together that they'd save the world no matter the cost.She wouldn't have to cry anymore and innocent children wouldn't have to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last part, it was too sad even for me, it's depressing enough as it is. If anyone wants to see the original or likes it better for some reason, message me, I don't mind sharing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Words as Weapons

"Is it true? Did the hidden leaf really cause all that destruction? Not once but three times?" Obito had burst in, chest puffed out and demanding answers.

"Why would they do that? They had no part in the conflict?" Rin was fighting to keep her voice steady as she stood near Obito.

"For one to prosper there must be someone at the bottom of the food chain to sustain their power. The land you've been to, just so happens to be an unfortunate sacrifice during the times of war. Even the ones seen as righteous have sins."

* * *

Thanks to Hashirama's cells, he didn't necessarily need any sleep but he looked forward to the times he did with Rin wrapped in his arms. After the devastation and despair he had witnessed on their mission, he was restless and sleep became impossible. It was eating at him. Konoha was a good place, they stood for what was right. Didn't they?

The interactions in that gloomy land had sent his mind into turmoil. After the death of the boy, they wasted no time in retrieving the scrolls. On the way back, they stopped for no one, there was no point. They could save a few but the many would still steadily deteriorate. They feared the horrors they'd encounter, the best they could do for them was to work faster to achieve their goal to end all misery.

* * *

"We don't know the details of his plans." He'd brought them to his dimension, like he had been doing recently whenever he wanted a word in private with her.

"Don't panic but... He showed me with his sharingan."

"Rin! That's dangerous, you know what the sharingan can do, he could've manipulated you!"

"Obito..." She crossed her arms and gave him the side eye.

"Right, sorry I can't help it, I just dont know, I believe he wants peace, but I always get the feeling he isn't being completely honest with us."

"Yeah, but you can't deny his offer is appealing... I... I've never seen such destruction." Her eyes were intently staring at her hands.

The children. She'd stared at her hands the same way when the green glow of her chakra could do no more for the boy.

_"Please wake up." She'd pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please." But the boy was growing cold and his body stiff. Obito stood in the corner of the rotting house, staring at the scene with an out of body experience. Triggering the memories of the boulders, the feeling, it was too familiar. It was cold but he began to sweat, the scene was unfolding and he was back under that rock. Watching Rin one last time as she reached to remove his eye. Then there was her lifeless body, her warm blood spilling out from her chest as he clung to her like she did that child. He couldn't comfort her, he was in another place, his mind had wandered off and he was momentarily lost._

Her hand stroking his in soft circular motions brought him back.

"Huh," he was still a bit disoriented from the visions, but Rin was in front of him. Healthy and beautiful as ever, the white flesh where her injury had been tucked away neatly beneath her kimono style shirt.

"You ok Obito?" She was still stroking his hand, frowning, noticing his breathing was unsteady.

"Yeah," he reassured her smiling, "so what was the plan?" He asked trying to get the conversation back on track, but the look of concern didn't leave her face as she continued to speak.

"He wants to seal the tailed beasts in a statue, giving the countries one less thing to fight about by taking away that power. He didn't explain the rest but I saw it and I didn't understand it. There was a giant tree, then an eye. A sharingan reflecting from the moon."

"A sharingan? Seal them? What about you?"

"He said I would be free." There was ahint of relief in her voice. How Madara planned to do that, he wasn't sure, there were too many questions about this supposed plan.

"And a sharingan? Well, even if the beasts are gone, nations still fight for resources, how will we stop them? And how will we protect the smaller nations? If they want to be independent, then we wouldn't be able to protect them under the wing of bigger nations." He was pulling at his hair, he couldn't figure it out. Not everyone wanted the same thing and that made it so that conflicts would arise. Always.

"It would take time, if we do it peacefully, we have to spread the teachings of peace throughout the nations. Almost like sending prophets to preach and gather disciples. But that would take so much time, I don't even know if we'd see it come to pass in our lifetime." She looked deflated as she spoke.

"Yeah...That's probably why the old man is clinging to life. In a way he wants us to be his disciples? To carry out his will if he dies?"

"I guess so... Should we? I mean we all want the same thing right? He seems to know what to do and we don't...and besides, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He's so...dark." He looked at her with disbelief.

"I think he's been lonely for so long he forgot how to interact with people. He seems better than when we first got there, no? He needs time to warm up to us." Rin always saw the good in people so he shouldn't have been surprised.

"If you say so... I'll talk to him anyway. He needs to speak clearly. If not, we can always go our own way Rin, we'll make our own plan. I know we can do it, we'll find a way." Maybe he too was guilty of being overly optimistic but he had to believe in this. For everyone that deserved a better life, a better outcome.

"Yes, we will, and I'll always be watching you." She laid back on the concrete block and smiled up at him the same way she did on that fateful day, the day he knew what it felt to be truly in love.

* * *

"They wouldn't consent and it's almost as if we achieved nothing!" Obito didn't understand. The plan sounded oversimplified, too good to be true.

"Everything would remain the same. Their land, homes, personalities, passions, dreams, families but those desires that wage war, that cause conflict and get people killed would be gone. It would be the only change. We will purify the darkness from their minds. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes but..." He didn't know how to vocalize or explain his concerns but something felt off.

He couldn't say no... He was right, this is what he had wanted all along. Rin seemed to feel the same way, she looked nervous but didn't object.

* * *

His hands were sweaty, he was nervous but on the surface he looked calm. It was an act, to steady Rin's nerves because she looked like she was breaking to pieces at the thought of what they were about to do. The night before, they had taken a moonlight stroll because neither of them ever needed much sleep. She talked to him for hours but it seemed her words were there to convince herself and not him. He didn't know what to say. He just silently sulked as they walked hand in hand around the grassy area. The night was beautiful, the stars were clear above the sky, and the gentle breeze smelled of flowers. On a different occasion, he would've been over the moon with the situation and the physical contact, but they were both nervous and they had clutched at each other's hands to steady their fears.

They were at the outskirts of Konoha. He took a deep breath and looked at her before they both pulled down their masks.

"The old man said he tightened your seal, so it should be no problem for the second I pull you out."

She nodded silently. They had been training non-stop, and even a medical ninja with the level of training they endured ended up being a formidable opponent. She was as ready as she'd ever be in terms of physical preparedness, he had complete faith in her skills, but he knew her mind was a mess. It hurt him to see it, and felt regret that she was involved. He'd pleaded with her to stay behind, that he would do it on his own, but she had refused. He wanted to carry that weight, because if it meant it was for her he could endure. It didn't happen that way. She was adamant to be at his side because she had declared they were going to ride it out together to the very end.

"I'm going to absorb you with my sharingan once we disable the shield and I'll do the rest."

She nodded again and he felt the knot in his stomach tighten at the sight of her uncertainty. But this was for the best. They would save the world just as he promised her, just in a completely different way.

* * *

They didn't have time to rejoice. The seal had grown incredibly weak and he was forced to seal the nine tails power into his child. He had forseen something as this happening so during the months of her pregnancy he had studied seal after seal and experimented until he would find himself depleted of chakra. His work didn't go without reward. He had figured it out. He had found a way. The transferring of the nine tails wouldn't result in death. With a unique blend of their chakras, he had managed to contain the beast. Even with half of the ninetails chakra within Kushina and the other within his son, he knew in his heart it was the right choice. He felt Naruto's vibrant aura, not because he was his son but because there was something special about him, about his chakra. It was warm and reassuring.

And when it was done, Kushina and Minato huddled together admiring their baby boy. They would care for him, it would not be a burden. They'd make sure of that.

He stepped away at the command of the third's wife. The woman wanted to get to cleaning the baby and help the new mother readjust herself. He slumped down on a chair smiling up at the ceiling feeling weightless from the love he felt for the two human beings sitting across the room from him. His son was healthy, his seal had worked and his wife was alive. What more could he ask for?

But in mere seconds, his world was shattered and that wonderful feeling was mercilessly ripped from him and replaced with agonizing anguish.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Two figures appeared out of thin air. The job was swift, they had somehow disarmed and killed the anbus holding up the shield. He teleported to them but they vanished into thin air. Before he could register what was happening the taller of the two figures was next to his son, disappearing into a vortex taking the newborn with him.

"Naruto!" Kushina's scream echoed through the room as she reached out her arms grasping at nothing but air. He activated sage mode to locate his son's energy and dropped to his knees when he felt absolutely nothing. Kushina crawled over to him, tears staining her face. Dread filled his heart. He couldn't look at her, couldn't bring himself to tell her their son was gone without a trace.

* * *

He didn't phase back into his dimension. Things had gone incredibly wrong and he was panicked. Minato sensei was too fast and by the time he'd gotten there his mentor had sealed the beast's chakra within his child, robbing him of the window of opportunity to seal the nine tails in the Amber purification jar. Madara had specifically sent him on a mission to retrieve the sage's tool to absorb the ninetails and he had failed miserably. Instead he'd been forced to transport the baby to Rin who was waiting for the jar and was probably wondering why the hell she'd gotten a child in its place.

He wanted to return to her and explain everything but he needed a minute to compose himself. He was hiding back at the outskirts of Konoha, leaning on a tree gasping for air. He closed his eye trying to steady his breathing, but he felt like he was going to vomit. He'd just killed a couple of fellow Konoha ninjas. It was nothing like when he'd slaughtered Rin's captors, these were his people, his villagers and he had killed them in cold blood. Then he'd stolen his sensei's newborn child! He caught a glimpse of his mentor's face, his sharingan eye registered and memorised every detail of the sheer panic in the man's expression. It almost made him falter, turning back on the emotions he'd shut off when he'd killed the anbus. If he was feeling this way, then how was Rin? Guilt gripped at his heart, for his sensei, Kushina, Rin, the anbus and the child. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to return to her and make sure she was ok. It was unacceptable, he had to be strong for the both of them. If he wavered, then what hope did they have?

Madara, he had reassured them, he would fix everything. His rinnegan had the power of Gods. Maybe it was that inherent distrust he felt, but reminding himself of the old man's words didn't help.

His thoughts were spiraling out of control, his emotions shifting, he was hyperventilating, feeling faint. All the horrific scenes were coming back to him; the destruction, dead children in the rain, the boulders, Kakashi's chidori, Rin's limp bloodied body in his arms, his pain, despair, the blood on his hands. A sharp pain gripped his chest and he found himself falling against the tree. He felt his vision going black and his thoughts being sucked into a vortex of his mind.

His breathing calmed, his expression hardened. Something was changing, the Obito that entered Konoha that night wasn't the same one walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't described anything explicitly in regards to violence or sexual content but a comment on ffnet got me thinking. It's dark and I make references to themes that are depressing for a lack of a better word. Should I bump the rating up to M? If anyone believes it is too dark for a T rating PM me or leave me a comment. 
> 
> I just want to mention about the jinchuuriki's, they're still unaware that Rin could die if the beast is extracted. Obito knows Minato sealed the ninetails in Naruto (he was too late and didn't realize it was only half) and witnessed Kushina remain alive. Madara's words and his own observation has led him to falsely believe Rin will be ok.
> 
> Last note, from the brief convo, you probably deduced that the moon's eye plan is not the infinite tsukuyomi. Madara has a different one in mind.
> 
> Anyway, I had chp4 and 5 edited at the same time so I figured might as well post it.


End file.
